Opposites Attract
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: summary inside.  My first Bleach story.  No flames please.
1. Chapter 0: Summary

Arankar- (Uliquoirra- boyfriend) (Aizen- master) (Gin & Grimmjaw- friends)

Soul Society- (Rukia- friend) (Renji- friend)

Ningenkai- (Ichigo- best friend) (Inoue- best friend) (Chad- friend) (Ishida- friend)

What would happen if an ordinary human finds out they have healing powers and decides to try and learn how to use them? What would happen if before they could ask anyone they were kidnapped by the enemy? And what if the kidnapper falls for the human? (UliquoirraxOC)


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Approaches in Dreams

**Chapter 1:**

**Darkness Approaches in Dreams**

_"Why don't you come with me and help me defeat my enemies?"_ The voice asked coldly in the dream.

_"Who are you?"_ Kara asked as she felt a chill go up her spine that had both excited and scared her.

_"You'll know who I am soon enough. Then you shall meet my master." _ The voice said as they reached a pale hand out and brushed it against Kara's cheek making her blush.

_Kara get up before you're late for school!_

"Did you hear me Kara! I said get up or else you'll be late for school!" Sakura yelled up to her daughter's room.

"What in the hell was that dream about? Who's hand did that belong to?" Kara asked as she touched her cheek where the pale hand touched it moments before she woke up. "Alright I'm going."

A few minutes later Kara left to go and meet up with Ichigo to go to school

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Kara," Ichigo said on the way to school.

"Hi," she said smiling back.

Ichigo looked at her and saw her eyes looked a little dazed.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just had a weird dream this morning."

"What was it about?" Ichigo asked.

_"Don't tell anyone about my talking to you."_ Said the voice from the dream in her head.

"I can't remember." She said laughing a little. _"Even I don't understand the dream. Who's hand did that belong to? Who was talking to me?"_

------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kara." Inoue said walking up to her.

"Hey Inoue." Kara said smiling at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kara-chan had a nice dream this morning." Ichigo said smiling as he patted her head.

"A dream?" Inoue asked.

"I can't remember any of it though." Kara said laughing while slapping Ichigo's hand away.

-------------------------------------

Lunch time had come quick.

"Why don't you eat with us, Kara?" Ichigo asked as he and Inoue went to eat with Chad and Ishida.

"That's okay. I'll pass today." Kara said as she left the classroom.

"What's wrong with Kara?" Chad asked as he saw her leave the room.

"I don't know." Ichigo paused then said, "she's been like that since she told me she had a dream this morning."

"A dream?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah. But she don't remember any of it." Ichigo said.

--------------------------------------

_(Hueco Mundo)_

"What are you doing Uliquoirra?" Gin asked.

"Nothing," Uliquoirra said as he walked out of the building.

"Uliquoirra?" Aizen asked.

Uliquoirra had looked back. "Yes?"

"Are you going to the human world?"

"I had found an interresting human there." Uliquoirra paused then said, "they have the ability to heal as well as freeze time. The soul society hadn't noticed them yet. Because they don't know it themselves." Then he had opened a portal and had left for the human world.

-------------------------------------

_(Human World)_

Ichigo had looked at everyone as they had also sensed an Arrancar entered the human realm.

"This power?!" Ichigo said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry teacher. I suddenly don't feel real good." Ichigo said as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"I see," the teacher said as Ichigo ran down the hall.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Kara asked as she seen him running out of the school.

"Kara? You can see me?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

"I'm not blind." She said walking towards him.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain this to you now." Ichigo said as he ran out of the school building.

_"What's going on?"_ Kara thought as she went back to the class room.

Kara had seen Inoue and went up to her.

"Hey Inoue? What's going on with Ichigo." She paused then whispered, "I just seen him run out of school in black clothes."

Inoue looked at Kara in shock.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked avoiding the question.

"Plus it was strange when I saw he had a sword on his back."

Inoue looked at Ishida and Chad.

"I think you should talk to Ichigo about that." Chad said placing his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head.

"If the teacher asks if you had seen Ichigo on your way back here. Say yeah and that he was heading towards the bathroom covering his mouth." Ishida said.

"Sure," Kara said back.

----------------------------------------------

Ichigo had gone to the area of where he felt the huge energy from.

As he had gone to the area he looked a saw a pale figure wearing a white trench coat and weilding a green handled sword. The figure had teal cat-like eyes as well as teal lines going down from his eyes that almost look like tears.

"I recognize you." Ichigo said pulling his sword out. "Why are you here, Uliquoirra?"

"To get what Aizen-sama wants." Uliquoirra lied.

"So you're after Inoue again?" Ichigo asked striking his sword toward Uliquoirra.

"No," Uliquoirra said moving swiftly it almost looked like he teleported behind Ichigo.

"They why are you here?"

"I don't repeat myself." Uliquoirra said then left the area of where Ichigo was.

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore and left after Uliquoirra. "Why in the hell are you here! You bastard! What does Aizen want this time?!"

Uliquorra had gone to the school roof of Ichigo's school.

Ichigo fallowed him.

_Kara was up here eariler? Could she be what this bastard is after?_

Uliquorra had entered the school.

_Does she go to this building with these other worthless creatures? They are not worth my time. I only came to find her then leave."_ Uliquoirra thought.

He stopped at Ichigo's classroom and opened the door.

_There she is._

Uliquoirra had entered the classroom as Ichigo came into the hallway.

"Stop! You bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

Uliquoirra had walked towards Inoue and Kara as they were talking.

"You leave them alone!" Ichigo yelled in the doorway.

Inoue, Chad, and Ishida had seen the Arrancar enter the room.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ishida asked.

"Who is that?" Kara asked.

Inuoe looked towards Kara a little shocked.

"You can see him?" Chad asked.

Kara nodded her head.

Uliquoirra had appeared in front of Kara and grinned. "You shall meet my master very soon." He leaned towards Kara and gently brushed his lips against hers, barely touching them. Then he whispered, "sweet dreams." Before he left through the window.

Kara opened her eyes wide for a split second as she blushed a little.

"Kara!" Ichigo yelled appearing in the classroom doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kara said with a little uncertanty in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked a little worried still.

"I'm sure," Kara said smiling. "I'm okay, Ichigo. You don't have to worry about me."

_"But if he is after you. I don't want you to get hurt." _Ichigo thought with concern in his eyes.

Class had seemed to end fast after the incident from the classroom.

"Hey Kara. I'll walk you home today." Ichigo said with a stern look.

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head.


	3. Chapter 2: Captured in a Dream

**Chapter 2:**

**Captured in a Dream**

Ichigo had walked Kara home with Inoue, Ishida, and Chad.

"What did he say to you Kara?"

"He said I will meet his master soon." Kara said looking at Ichigo.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," Kara said looking at him.

Inoue looked at Kara and saw she was blushing a little.

_"That guy did kiss her. Then it wasn't my imagination at what I saw."_

-------------------------------------------

"We'll see you later Kara," Ichigo said as she walked up to her door.

"Okay," Kara said as she closed her door.

_"Who was that guy?"_ Kara thought as she touched her lips. _"He was my first kiss. But he had such cold eyes. They made me feel the same as how I felt in my dream."_

"Welcome home, Kara." Sakura said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hi," Kara said back as she went up to her room.

"Kara?" Sakura asked as she watched her daughter go up to her room.

Kara placed her bag on the table as she laid down.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Why was Uliquorra after Kara?" Inoue asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "But that means the Arrancar are after her. I don't get why he appeared by himself. He's usually with that huge guy. But he was alone when I encountered him."

"He was alone? I thought they worked in pairs." Chad said looking at Ichigo.

"That does sound strange." Ishida said.

----------------------------------------

_(Kara's dream)_

"It was nice to meet you today." Kara heard a whisper in her ear.

"Who are you?" Kara asked backing away a little.

"Uliquorra," the man said.

"What do you want with me.?"

"I told you. My master wants to meet you." He said walking towards her.

Kara had taken a step back with each step froward Uliquorra took. She had backed into a wall.

"Why?"

"You have a unique power." He said leaning towards her lips.

"What are y-" Kara's question was cut off as Uliquorra's lips came down on hers.

Kara felt her eyes open wide. Then closed them as she leaned into his kiss.

_"Why is he affecting me so much? I don't know who he is. But I wish time would stop so I can hold onto this feeling."_

Uliquorra smiled as he whispered, "I can hear your thoughts."

"How-?" Kara asked as she was cut off once again. _"I can't think anymore. It's like my heart is being consumed by this man. And I don't know what to do about it."_ Kara thought as tears fell from her eyes.

------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Sakura asked as she entered her room.

She looked and saw Kara laying down with her face red and she was breathing hard.

"Kara?!" Sakura yelled running towards her and bumped into and invisble sheild. "Kara?! Wake up!"

------------------------------------------

_(Kara's dream)_

"Why don't you try it?" Uliqurra asked smiling at her.

"Try what?" Kara asked.

"Stop time."

"How can I? I don't have that kind of power."

"You do have that power. You're able to see me aren't you."

"At first I only thought you were a figment of my imagination from my dream this morning. But after seeing you in my classroom. I knew you were not."

------------------------------------------

"Do you guys feel that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah,' Ishida and Chad said.

"It feels like it's from Kara's house." Inoue said.

"That bastard is after her again!" Ichigo said angrily.

He had turned around and went towards Kara's home.

---------------------------------------

Ichigo had arrived at Kara's house a few minutes later with Inoue, Ishida, and Chad.

Ichigo knocked on the door.

Sakura opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I can't get close to Kara. I had brought her something to eat. And as I entered her room she had looked like she was running a fever. I had walked towards her. But something had stopped me."

"I see," Ichigo said as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Let me see if I can get to her?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

Ichigo had ran towards Kara's room and opened her door to see a shield that was surrouding her bed and halfway through her room.

"Kara?! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled running towards Kara. He was able to enter the barrier.

------------------------------------

_(Kara's dream)_

Ichigo had entered the sheild and ended up in a dark area.

"Kara?! Where are you?!"

Uliquarra had brought his head up as he heard Ichigo's voice. _"Damn him! He's ruining my enjoyment."_

"I-chi-go?" Kara asked in deep breaths.

Uliquarra had kissed Kara in a deep kiss making her forget everything going on again. "I shall be back after I take care of the person who entered our dream." He laid her down and left to go and get Ichigo out of Kara's dream.

----------------------------------------------

(Kara's living room)

"He's been up there for a long time. Did Ichigo get to Kara?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go and check for you." Ishida said as he went towards Kara's room.

As Ishida opened the door. He had seen Ichigo fighting against Uliquarra in the sheild surrounding Kara's room.

"Give her back to me you bastard!"

"She belongs to Aizen. He wants her power."

"You were in her dream this morning. Weren't you?"

"I was," Uliquarra said. "I had told her Aizen wanted to meet her."

"I won't let you take her to that bastard!." Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword towards Uliquaara.

"I shall be taking her." Uliquarra said as he had forced Ichigo out of the shield. "Kara. Why don't you try and stop time now?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

All of a sudden his movements had frozen but he was still able to see what was going on.

Uliquarra smiled as he had picked Kara up and said, "I now have what I came for." The next moment he had opened a portal and walked into it holding Kara as the portal closed.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said angrily as he fell to his knees. "Damn you bastards!!" Ichigo yelled as he made an angry fist breaking the skin.

Ichigo had left Kara's house after talking to Sakura and apologized to her.


	4. Chapter 3: Kara Meets Aizen

**Chapter 3:**

**Kara Meets Aizen**

Kara had woken up to see she was in a huge building.

"Where-?" Kara asked out loud.

"Your at my place." Said a brown haired man wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" Kara asked backing away from him.

"My name is Aizen. Ulioquarra said you had some unusual powers. I would like to see them."

"I don't know how to use these powers you say I have. I don't know what you're talking about." Kara said looking at him.

"Come and I'll show you." Aizen said turning around and walked out of the room.

He led Kara towards an area with two large white doors.

Aizen entered the room and Kara fallowed after him.

"Play the footage you have Ulioquarra." Aizen said.

Kara blushed as she heard his name. She looked at the video and saw Ichigo enter her room. And seen he entered a golden area that looked like a barrier. She watched as Ichigo and Ulioquarra begin fighting. Soon after Ichigo was forced out of the sheild and his body was frozen. Ulioquarra had picked Kara up and left.

"What happened to Ichigo?" Kara asked.

"You had stopped time momentarily." Ulioquarra said looking at her. "It is what you had wished for from our encounter."

Kara blushed as she looked down at the ground. "I still don't understand how I can do that. I've never done anything like that."

"That is why you are here. You'll be working on your powers to help us." Aizen said.

"I see," Kara said still looking at the ground.

"She seems to be really shy," Gin said smiling at her.

"She'll open up to us soon enough. I can let her take her time until she knows how to use these powers." Aizen paused then said smiling, "Ulioquarra. Take Kara-chan back to her room. She looks a little exhausted still."

"Let's go," Ulioquarra said as he took hold of Kara's hand.

Kara felt her eyes open wide for a split second and had left with him the next second.

--------------------------------------------

(Kara's room)

"You did good." Ulioquarra said as he brought her close to him. "My master seems to like you. So that means you won't be killed." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck making her blush as a chill went down her spine.

"What do you mean? I still don't understand why I'm here or have this power." Kara said as she felt herself shivver, making her sensitive areas stiffen.

"You'll learn how to use it soon enough." Ulioquarra said grinning an almost sinister grin.

The next moment Kara felt like she was in a daze as Ulioquarra traced kisses along her neck sending sensitive chills up her spine.

Kara felt her knees go weak as they buckled underneath her.

Ulioquarra had swept her off of her feet and laid her down on her bed. He then crawled over her and began to kiss her once again. This time on the lips as he slipped his tounge through as he teased her mouth.

Kara opened up to him and sighed a relaxing sigh as she had let him do as he pleased with her.

_"I shall stay here. Even if I have to forget everything I know. I can't fight against these feelings I have deep inside me. I've fallen in love with Ulioquarra." _Kara thought as tears fell from her eyes. _"I must be crazy thinking this way after meeting him today. But then again I can't deny these feelings inside me." _Kara thought as she placed her hand against his cheek.

"I heard your thoughts again Kara." Ulioquarra said as he pulled away from her. "I'm glad you are deciding to join us. And am flattered and a little amused at your feelings towards me."

"Amused?" Kara asked.

"I'm surprised and a little glad at your thoughts on me. You are the first human to think that way about me. Even before I was turned into a Hollow and then an Arrancar, noone had thought those kinds of thoughts towards me."

"I see," Kara said.

"You guys look like such a cute couple." Gin said smiling with his eyes closed.

Ulioquarra looked towards Gin and asked as his eyes grew a little sinister, "why are you interupting my time?"

"I think you've gotten to be colder since meeting the girl Ulioquarra. That's real cute. Aizen-sama told me to come and say there's going to be a meeting soon and he wants Kara-chan there."

"Okay," Kara said looking at Gin as he left.

"Damn him for interupting us." Ulioquarra said angrily.

---------------------------------------

"Ulioquarra-kun has gotten to be more sinister since meeting Kara-chan." Gin said laughing a little.

"Really?" Aizen asked with an amused look on his face. "I wonder if she'll make him stronger than he is now. If so. Then she will be really useful to us."

Ulioquarra and Kara had entered the room. He had gone to sit down in his chair. Kara had gone to stand beside him.

"Someone get a chair for Kara-chan." Aizen said.

"It's okay. I don't mind standing." Kara said smiling nervously.

"She don't need a chair," Ulioquarra said as he grabbed her by the waist and placed her in his lap, making her blush at his hands on her body holding it close to him.

Gin and Aizen had laughed a little at seeing Kara blush.

Aizen had began talking about his ideal of overthrowing the King with his own King's Key he planned on making.

-----------------------------------------

Ulioquarra and Kara had left the room and went back to her room in the castle.

Ulioquarra had turned back and said with a sinister glare. "Anyone who disturbs us shall pay."

"What in the hell is his problem?" Grimmjaw asked. "He's acting like they're going to be sleeping together."

"Maybe they will be." Gin said laughing. "When I opened up Kara-chan's door. I saw he was on top of her and they were kissing. He had given me a glare so evil I'd say it could kill someone. Even if it's one of us."

Aizen had laughed at hearing Gin say that.

-------------------------------------------

Ulioquarra had locked Kara's door after they had entered it.

"Out of all of the exicitement today. I never thought about anything before leaving my home with you." Kara said looking back at him.

Ulioquarra had taken his coat off and laid down on the bed. Kara had sat down next to him with her knees up against her chest with her chin on them.

"Do you regret it?" Ulioquarra asked sitting up and looked at her.

"I feel like I do regret what I chose. But I don't want to. Because I'm happy with the choice I made." Kara paused then said looking at him, "if only I could forget my memories. But even if I can forget the memories. I don't want to forget about my Mom."

Ulioquarra placed his jacket over her and said, "I'll be back. I'll talk to Aizen-sama."

"Okay," Kara said watching him leave.

--------------------------------------------

(Aizen's chambers)

"It's Ulioquarra," Ulioquarra said outside Aizen's door.

The doors opened and Ulioquarra walked in and bowed down to Aizen.

"What is it? I thought you were with Kara-chan."

"I came to ask you if you could try and create a potion to erase memories. Kara-chan wishes to have all of her memories erased not including her memories of her Mother."

"I see." Aizen said then asked smiling, "she's fallen for you Ulioquarra?"

"She has, Aizen-sama."

"Tell Kara-chan I shall get started on creating it." Aizen said.

"Understood," Ulioquarra said and left to go back to Kara's room.


	5. Chapter 4: Loss of Memories

**Chapter 4:**

**The Loss of Memories**

Ulquiorra had gone back to Kara's room. He smiled at seeing her as she held tight onto his jacket.

"Aizen-sama said he'll get started on making the potion right away." He said as he went over to Kara's bed and laid down next to her.

"I see. Thank you, Ulquiorra." Kara said smiling as she laid down holding onto his jacket still. "Now I know I won't regret the decisions I've made. Because I had made them with my heart."

"That's good to know." Ulquiorra said smiling at Kara as he ran his hands over her body as he brought her close to him.

Kara felt chills go down her spine as Ulquiorra had kissed her neck and mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Now we have a pathetic human in Hueco Mundo." Said a dark blue-haired guy with a mustach.

"Ulquiorra had gone to the human world and took the girl. Saying she had powers of somesort that could be useful to Aizen." Menis had said.

"What a pathetic thing to do. I won't allow it. I shall kill her in front of Ulquiorra and Aizen. Then they'll see how useless she really is." Patros said back.

------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter?" Ulquiorra asked looking at Kara.

"When I had gone into the room earlier when Aizen-sama was talking about what he planned to do. I had chills go down my spine."

"I thought you liked the chills I gave you." Ulquiorra said smirking.

"These chills were different." Kara paused then said, "the ones you give me are exciting. But the ones I felt earlier had scared me. It felt like someone was thinking about killing me as soon as I came here."

"Was it someone you met earlier during the meeting?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "It was from somewhere else. And I get the feeling they don't like you or anyone else who is siding with Aizen-sama."

"Let's go and tell Aizen-sama what you told me." Ulquiorra said taking Kara's hand.

"Okay," Kara said standing up with Ulquiorra's coat wrapped around her body still.

---------------------------------------------

"I see. Do you know who might do this?" Aizen asked looking at Kara.

"I'm sorry I don't. The feeling had left just as quickly as it came." Kara said bowing towards Aizen.

"It's okay don't worry about it. I have a pretty good idea at who you're talking about." Aizen said looking at Kara.

"I understand." Kara said bowing back to him. She had gone back to her room with Ulquiorra.

----------------------------------------------

"It seems that woman is more resourceful then I thought." Petros said angrily.

"Shall we go and get her now?" Menis asked.

"We will when she's nowhere near any of the Arrancar." Petros said in disgust.

-----------------------------------------------

Kara had woken up a few hours later. She smiled as she had seen Ulquiorra sleeping. She had gotten out of her bed and walked over to one of the windows.

All of a sudden lighting flashed and she had seen a tall figure behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked feeling the fear rise up inside of her.

"Petros. And I'm here to kill you. You pathetic human." The man said as he began to pull his sword out.

"I will destroy you if you pull it out anymore," Ulquiorra said appearing next to him with his hand on Petros' sword as well as his own.

_"Thanks Ulquiorra. I owe you for saving my life. It was this person whose power I felt earlier." _Kara thought to herself.

"I heard your thoughts again, Kara. I know how you can repay me. But first go and get Aizen-sama."

"Right," Kara said running out of her room and went towards Aizen's chambers.

Kara knocked on Aizen's door.

"Aizen-sama, This is Kara. The person I told you about earlier had appeared in my room. And Ulquiorra is now fighting against him." Kara said outside his chambers.

"Very well." Aizen said as he opened the door. "Take us to your room Kara-chan."

"Yes sir," Kara said as she had ran back to her room.

Aizen and Gin had fallowed after her.

As they entered the room. Kara had seen Ulquiorra fighting against Petros.

A short red hair guy appeared right behind Ulquiorra and was about to strike him from behind.

Kara was about to go. But Aizen placed his hand on Kara's shoulder to stop her. "Gin you go and help out. I can't let Kara-chan get hurt after she told me what was going on."

"Right," Gin said giving Kara a smile as he whispered, "don't worry Kara-chan. Everything will be okay."

"You did a good job at telling me what was going on." Aizen said looking at Kara.

"I'm glad I was able to help. I have to be able to help out in anyway I can."

Soon after, the battles had ended.

"Ulquiorra!" Kara said running towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara. I'll heal fast from these injuries." Ulquiorra said smiling at Kara as he kissed her.

"I see. I'm glad." Kara said as a tear fell from her eye.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes wide for a split second as he saw the tear. He leaned foreward and wiped it away as he kissed Kara on her mouth.

"Kara-chan. I had finished the potion you and Ulquiorra asked for." Aizen said.

"The one that will erase my memories?" Kara paused then asked. "I'll still be able to remember my Mother?"

"I made it so that she was the only person you'll remember from your world. Everyone else will not appear in your memories. Even if you hear their names. You won't remember their faces or anything."

"I see. Thank you, Aizen-sama." Kara said bowing towards Aizen.

----------------------------------------

Aizen had come back with the liquid in a small bottle. He handed it to Kara and said, "this is it."

Kara looked at Ulquiorra and smiled as she had taken the potion. A few seconds later, she had fainted.

Ulquiorra had caught her in his arms and took her to her bed.

Gin grabbed Ulquiorra's jacket and laid it over Kara as she slept.

"She is a very resourceful woman. Don't you think so Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"Yes she is, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said back to him.

Gin smiled as he came back and said looking at Ulquiorra, "the two Arrancars who came to your room and attacked you and Kara are now dead."

"That's good to know." Ulquiorra said looking towards Kara. He brushed his hand against her cheek as he said with a sinister look on his face, "anyone who messes with her will be killed by me. No matter how long it takes me to do it."

"Gin was right about you eariler Ulquiorra. He said you have become more sinister since meeting Kara-chan."

"I guess you can say I feel the same towards her as she feels towards me." Ulquiorra said with a sinister grin on his face.

"So you're saying you love her then. It's easy to tell she had fallen in love with you." Aizen said grinning.

"Yeah, I love this woman." Ulquiorra said looking at Aizen and Gin.

"And now she will only be with us." Aizen paused the said, "I shall give her something so that she could visit her Mother whenever she feels like it."

"She'll be glad to hear that." Ulquiorra said looiking towards Kara as she had slept holding onto his jacket.


	6. Chapter 5: Visit to Ningenkai

**Chapter 5:**

**Visit to the Ningenkai**

Kara had woken up and smilied as she felt the light kisses on her body. She turned over and seen Ulquiorra was laying down next to her. As she turned over their lips had met in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Kara. Did you sleep well?" Ulquiorra asked smiling at her.

"I did," Kara said smiling back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought his head down as she kissed him on the lips.

Ulquiorra did the same as he turned over and brought her on top of him feeling her full body against his.

"You know yesterday was your first day staying here." Ulquiorra said brushing his hand against her cheek. "Did you like it?"

"I did. Well I liked almost all of yesterday." Kara said looking at him.

"You talking about when that bastard had almost attacked you?"

"Yeah. But I was lucky to have you there for me. But on the other hand. I didn't want you to get injured." Kara paused then said looking worriedly, "when that other guy appeared behind you. It had felt like my heart had stopped in fear. I was more afraid of losing you then my own life."

"Luckily Gin had stopped his attack. I might have gotten a scar on my back if that bastard struck it." Ulquiorra said sitting up as he kissed me. "Did you want to go anywhere?"

"I want to visit my Mom. But I wonder if it will be okay with Aizen-sama?" Kara asked. "I know she's really worried about me. I don't want her to be though."

"Let's go and ask Aizen-sama about visiting your mother." Ulquiorra said brushing his hand against Kara's cheek.

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head as she and Ulquiorra had gotten out of bed.

Kara had noticed a white outfit laying on her chair.

"It looks like you have a new outfit. You want to try it on?" Ulquiorra asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Kara said back. She had gone to the washroom in her room and changed. She came out a few minutes later dressed in the same kind of clothes as Ulquiorra. Except she had a white dress with a white jacket instead of pants and shrit with the jacket like the other Arrancar members.

They had walked out of the room and went to Aizen's chambers.

-------------------------------------

"Who is it?" Aizen asked as he heard knocking on his doors.

"It's Ulquiorra and Kara." Ulquiorra said.

The doors opened and they had walked into the room and bowed to Aizen.

"What's the matter?" Aizen asked.

Kara had knelt down and bowed before him. "I have come to ask if you would allow me to visit my Mother. I know she must be worried over me. And I would like to visit her to let her know I'm fine."

Aizen smiled as he said, "Sure. I don't have any jobs for you as of right now. You and Ulquiorra may go. But be back here by nightfall in Ningenkai."

"Understood." Kara said as she got up. She had bowed towards Aizen as she said, "thank you, Aizen-sama."

The next moment Ulquiorra had opened a portal to the human world that located to Kara's house. They had walked through the portal. Kara had remembered to wear her bracelet that Aizen had given her to hide her presence.

---------------------------------------

(Ningengai)

Kara and Ulquiorra had entered her house through her bedroom.

Kara had walked downstairs and had seen her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kara asked as she placed the bracelet in her jacket pocket.

The woman had turned around and had tears fall out of her eyes as she had seen Kara.

"Kara!!" She yelled running towards her and hugged her in a tight grasp. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Sakura said angrily as she shook her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Mom. There's nothing to worry about." Kara said smiling at her Mom.

All of a sudden there was knocking on the front door.

Sakura went to go and answer it.

"Ichigo?"

"Did Kara come back?"

"Yeah she did. She's in the kitchen right now." Sakura said to him.

Ichigo had walked into the kitchen and saw Kara.

"You were able to escapre from the Arra-," Ichigo stopped as he saw the white clothes Kara wore.

"Who are you?" Kara asked looking at him.

"Don't joke around Kara. You know who I am. It's Ichigo, your best friend remember?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

He looked and saw Ulquiorra in the doorway.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Ichigo said taking a small pill to make his soul appear. He had pulled his sword out and struck it towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blocked it with his scabbard as he said, "I did nothing. She made the choice of her own freewill to forget everything from this world except for her Mother. Aizen-sama had made the potion for her. And she took it."

"You forced her. You bastard!" Ichigo said angrily.

"I did nothing to her except kiss her." Ulquiorra said smirking at Ichigo.

"There's no way she would forget about her life here!" Ichigo said angrily.

Ulquiorra had grabbed Ichigo by the throat. "Do I have to repeat myself? What did I tell you when we were fighting in her room?"

_I now have what I came for._

"Why did you take her?"

"Because."

"Because why? You bastard! I want my best friend back!" Ichigo said as he and Ulquiorra had taken the fight outside.

"Even if you defeat me. You won't get her back. For she won't remember you. Ever again." Ulquiorra said pushing Ichigo away with his scabbard.

"She... wont... remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Shall I tell you why I took her in the first place?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Why you took her?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime had arrived at the scene where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were talking.

"I took Kara-chan because," Ulquiorra smiled at Ichigo. "I desired her."

"You desired her?"

"Shall I spell it out for you?"

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra in confusion.

"I love Kara-chan. And she feels the same for me. This was the main reson why she had wanted to forget about you and her other friends. She didn't want to be full of regrets at choosing to stay with me."

"She's going to get killed if she stays with you! If you actually cared for her you wouldn't put her in this situation." Ichigo said angrily. "Everyone from the Shinigami world are after you and Aizen with death on their hands. What will you do if she died protecting you?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Kara-chan is a lot stronger than you give her credit for Kurosaki." Ulquiorra paused then said, "plus I can read her thoughts. So I know when she will be in danger. Since she's been with me. She has not left my side even once."

---------------------------------

"Kara are you sure you don't remember any of your friends?" Sakura asked looking at Kara.

"I'm sorry Mother. I don't remember anyone but you." Kara said as she looked at Sakura.

"I see," Sakura said a little sad.

-------------------------------

All of a sudden a short white haired kid and a woman with a huge bosom had appeared where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were talking.

"Ichigo. Where is your friend?" The white haired kid asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked looking at him. He opened his eyes wide for a split second as he saw their sad expressions.

"We were given an order to take her to Soul Society. She is a criminal and is to be held captive until her death comes." The white haired kid said with sadness in his eyes.

"Who in the hell gave such an order?!" Ichigo asked furious.

"Genryuusai did." The woman said sadly.

"I don't give a shit about what that old bastard said. I won't let him kill her." Ichigo said angrily.

"Then we have no choice," said two other people as they appeared behind Ichigo.

"Kenpachi? Byakuya?" Ichigo said shocked as he looked behind him to see the two captains.

"Hey Ichigo," Ulquiorra said as he placed his hand on his sword. "It looks like we have a common goal this time to protect Kara-chan. So how about we team up and get rid of this trash. You don't have to join if you can't handle it." Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo.

"Like I give a shit about what you say Ulquiorra. But you are right in one thing you say. Neither one of us wants Kara-chan to get in the hands of these guys." Ichigo said pulling his sword out.

Ulquiorra had begun fighting agianst the first two Shinigami whose names were Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. And Ichigo had begun fighting against Kenpachi and Byakuya.

Kara looked out the window as she had watched the battle. Ulquiorra was about to get attacked from behind. She took that moment and closed her eyes as she wished time would stop.

All of a sudden a protective barrier had surrounded Ulquiorra and Ichigo. They were able to move again inside of the barrier.

"Kara-chan used her powers again." Ulquiorra said smiling.

Ichigo looked and saw everyone outside of the barrier in a frozen state.

"Hey Ulquiorra." Ichigo said looking at him. "Go and get Kara. And get her out of here."

"I don't need to. She's coming towards us." Ulquiorra said as he saw Kara running towards him.

"Ulquiorra! Are you okay?" Kara asked looking worriedly at him.

"I'm just fine Kara." Ulquiorra said kissing her forehead. He looked at Ichigo and said, "we can finish our argument later. Right now, Kara-chan is more important."

"I agree." Ichigo said as he placed his sword back in it's sheath.

The next moment Ulquiorra had opened a portal to Hueco Mundo and had left with Kara in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Hueco Mundo

**Chapter: 6**

**Back to Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra and Kara had arrived back to Aizen's castle.

"I expected you guys to be back later. What happened?" Aizen asked as Ulquiorra and Kara entered his chambers.

"The bastards from Soul Society had come for Kara-chan. They planned on taking her there and execute her." Ulquiorra said making tight fists breaking the skin in both hands. He had then reached up with his left hand and had taken his left eye out, crushing it. To show Aizen what had happened in Ningenkai.

"I see," Aizen said after seeing what had happened.

Kara had gone to her room and laid down.

Ulquiorra had entered her room. And stood in her doorway watching her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If it would be better to forget about my Mother also." Kara said sadly.

Ulquiorra had walked over to Kara's bed and crawled over on top of her.

"I think you don't really want to do that." He said looking down at her.

"I know I don't want to. But maybe it might be better if I did forget about her after what happened today." Kara said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Ulquiorra had leaned down as he grinned an almost sinister grin as he said. "Shall I make you forget what happened today?" He asked as he ran his hands to the parts on Kara's body that make her body jump in excitement.

"I think you are the only person who could make me forget about anything, Ulquiorra." Kara said as she allowed him to touch her in seductive ways, making her tempuature rise as she blushed a crimson shade.

The next moment Kara felt her dress slip off with her jacket. She had blushed smiling at Ulquiorra as he brushed the clothes aside from the bed to the floor .

Ulquiorra smiled as he ran his hands over her body and laid one agianst her inner thigh as he began rubbing gently.

The sensations had gotten stronger in Kara's body as Ulquiorra had bruoght his lips to where his hand was moments before.

Her breaths had started to come real fast as he continued to kiss her. He smiled as he kissed the area of where her legs connected with her body.

Kara brought her hand to her mouth and bit on her finger to keep from crying outloud.

-----------------------------------

Gin had walked towards Kara's room and stopped as he saw what was going on.

"My, my." He whispered.

"What is it Gin?" Aizen asked walking up to him.

Gin placed his hand on Aizen's mouth. "Shh." He said as he pointed inside her room.

Aizen looked and smiled as he said, "I see why you want to keep quiet about it."

All of a sudden Ulquiorra's sword came through the door.

"What are you doing disturbing us?" He asked glaring at Gin and Aizen.

"We were just passing by." Gin said smiling with his hands up as he backed away from Kara's door.

Aizen smiled as he also walked away.

Ulquiorra turned back and smiled at Kara as he went back over to her bed.

"Shall I continue where I left off?" Ulquiorra asked seductively.

Kara reached her hands up and smiled at him. "If you'd like to." She said blushing.

"I'd like to. But this is your choice." Ulquiorra said brushing her cheek with his hand.

"I'd like to, also. But I think I want to wait until I'm really ready." Kara said smiling as she kissed him.

"Okay. It's understandable after what happened today." Ulquiorra said kissing her lips.

Ulquiorra had laid down next to Kara as he brought her on top of him.

She smiled at feeling him embrace her body as they both closed their eyes in relaxation.

--------------------------------------------

(Ningenkai)

"I said she is a traitor and needs to be killed! And that is final Kurosaki!" Said an old man with a long white beard and cane.

"I won't ever do that! You stupid bastard! And I don't give a shit what you say!" Ichigo said angrily as he talked to the large television screen that connected the communications between the Spirit World and Ningenkai.

"Sir, I have to agree with Ichigo." Rukia said bowing down to the old man. "Kara has done nothing wrong. She has harmed noone before and after being with the Arrancar. She is different from the rest of them."

"Rukia. Know your place." Byakuya said.

"But Nii-san," Rukia paused then said. "If Kara-chan did anything wrong. It was falling in love with the enemy."

"And Ulquiorra feels the same towards her." Ichigo said looking at Byakuya and the old man.

"I will not repeat myself!" The old man said.

The television had turned off the next second.

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hitsuguya, and Matsumoto had left.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine Rukia." Ichigo said looking at her.

Inoue, Ishida, and Chad had looked at Ichigo.

"I'm going to go and talk to Urahara." Ichigo said leaving.

-------------------------------------------

(Urahara Shop)

"Ichigo-kun. What brings you here?" Urahara asked with a carefree voice.

"I'll get strait to the point." Ichigo said.

"What is it?" Urahara asked. This time with a serious tone.

"I need to go to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said looking at Uruhara.

"What for?"

"To tell Kara never to return home." Ichigo said looking at him.

"Ichigo?!" Chad and Ishida said looking at Ichigo shocked.

_"Kurosaki-kun."_ Inoue thought sadly.

"If Kara returns here! She'll be captured and killed!" Ichigo said angrily. "She made the choice of her own free will to forget about us." Ichigo said looking at Ishida and the others.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked.

"Kara-chan would be regtful at choosing to be with our enemy who she has fallen in love with.' Ichigo said.

"You mean Kara-chan's in love with Ulquiorra?" Inoue asked.

"She is. And he is in love with her. He was the person who had talked to her through her dream. And she was the reason he came alone to our school." Ichigo said looking at everyone.

"I understand." Uruhara said looking at everyone. "Let's go." He said walking down some stairs that went below his shop.

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, Orihime,Chad, and Ishida had waited for the portal to open to get them to Hueco Mundo.

As soon as it was opened. Ichigo and everyone else went through.

"That old bastard pisses me off so much I wish I could kill him." Ichigo said angrily.

"I have to agree with Kuchiki-san." Orihime said. "Kara-chan shouldn't be punished for falling in love with an enemy."

"Ulquiorra and I only agree on one thing. And that was to protect Kara-chan." Ichigo paused then said, "and since I can't do it. I know he will."

The remainder of the trip was silent as they had thought about how cruel Soul Society was being to Kara.

------------------------------------------------

(Hueco Mundo)

"It looks like we have some company." Aizen said.

"Who is it?" Gin asked.

"Kara-chan's old friends." Aizen paused then said, "let's invite them in."

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"I want to see what they have to say." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra had gotten up and walked out of the room with Kara.

"I guess they are going to meet them." Gin said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why are you here Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked looking at him standing at the top of a staircase.

"I came to talk to you Ulquiorra." Ichigo said looking up at him.

"Kara-chan," Inoue said looking at her as she sat on a window sill next to where Ulquiorra was standing.

Kara had looked towards Inoue.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She paused then said, "I don't know how you know my name."

_"It's true. She doesn't remember any of us."_ Orihime thought sadly.

"It's okay. Nevermind." Orihime said as she felt tears in the back of her eyes.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" Ulquiorra asked looking down at Ichigo.

"I have come to let you know." Ichigo paused then said letting out an exhausted breath, "Only you can do it now."

"Do what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Protect Kara." Ichigo paused then said, "I have come to ask Kara-chan to never come back."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked back.

"Those bastards in Soul Society will capture you and execute you the next time you are in ningenkai." Ichigo said looking at Kara. "You might have forgotten about us becuase of the pain at choosing to be here. But you are still my best friend, Kara. I will take care of your mother and let her know what's going on with you."

"I see," Kara said as she felt tears fall out of her eyes.

"Kara?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

Ulquiorra looked at Kara and went over to embrace her.

"It's strange. But I feel like I'm starting to remember meeting you guys." Kara said wiping a tear from her eye. "Plus I'm starting to have a small thrill to kill something now." Kara said as anger appeared in her eyes.

"Kara," Ichigo said looking at her. _"It's understandable for her to react like that after hearing she has a death warrent out for her."_

"This was all I had come here for." Ichigo said as he turned away and began walking away.

"Ulquiorra. I remember my memories." Kara said looking at him as tears fell from her eyes. "Let me go and say goodbye to them this last time?"

"I undetstand." Ulquiorra said smiling at her as he wiped her tears away.

"Thank you." Kara said then ran down the stairs after Ichigo and the others.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Outside of Hueco Mundo's Castle)

"Let's go back home now. I feel like if I stay here any longer. I won't want to leave here." Ichigo said looking back at the castle one last time.

They had began walking away from the castle.

"Ichigo!!" Kara yelled outside of the building.

"Kara?" Ichigo said looking back towards her. He saw her running towards them.

All of a sudden Kara had hugged him. "I remember."

"You remember?" Ichigo paused then asked. "You remember us Kara?"

"I do," Kara paused then said. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I owe you guys an apology for what I've done to you ." She said looking at him as tears fell out of her eyes.

"No you don't. I understand how you feel."

"I should have told you about my dream from the beginning. But I promised Ulquiorra I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Kara said.

"Does he love you Kara?" Ichigo asked looking at her. "He told me he lied about the reason he took you. He told me he took you because he had loved you. Not because Aizen wanted you."

"What he told you was true Ichigo." Kara said as a tear fell from her eye. "And I feel the same about him."

"It's hard to beleive an Espada had fallen for you." Ichigo said smiling at her. "I hope you can find happiness here, Kara. I promise you I'll take care of your Mom for you."

"Ichigo. I want you to do a favor for me."

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"I want you to tell my Mom everything that has happened to me. I don't want her to worry about me Because I'm happy with what I chose." Kara said looking at him.

Ulquiorra had stood in the doorway to the outside and had watched Kara talking to Ichigo and everyone.

"I will," Ichigo said giving her one last hug.

"Take care of yourself Kara," Inoue said hugging her.

"I will."

"We'll miss you Kara." Chad said hugging her.

"I'll miss you guys too." Kara said as tears filled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kara-chan" Ishida said hugging her.

"Goodbye, Ishida." Kara said as a tear fell from her eye.

The portal had opened up for Ichigo to go back home with everyone.

"I have to tell you guys one thing before you go back." Kara said as tears fell from here eyes.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love you guys."

"Kara," Ichigo said.

"Kara-chan," Inoue said.

Chad had smiled back.

"We feel the same towards you, Kara." Ishida said smiling at her.

"Goodbye." Kara said as the portal had closed seperating the dimensions.


	8. Chapter 7: Karen Learns the Truth

**Chapter 7:**

**Karen Learns the Truth**

(Urahara's Basement)

"Welcome back, everyone." Urahara paused then said as he saw the pain in everyone's faces. "I take it that was extremely hard for you guys to do."

"She asked me to tell her Mom everything that has happened from the beginning." Ichigo paused then said as a tear fell out of his eye. "And she said she loved us."

Inoue had tears fall from her eyes.

"She's happy with what she had chosen." Ishida said.

"I see," Urahara said. _"I've never seen any of them like this before. It's like they had lost a family member."_

"I'm going to go and talk to Karen-san." Ichigo said leaving.

"I understand." Urahara said.

---------------------------------------------

(Karen's House)

"What do you mean Kara won't ever be coming home? Ichigo what's going on?" Karen asked looking at him.

"It started when Kara had a dream earlier this week." Ichigo said as he started to tell Karen what had happened from the very beginning.

--------------------------------------------

"Who in the hell are these Soul Society bastards! I demand you to answer me, Ichigo!" Karen said angrily.

"They are Shinigami. They take lost souls to Soul Society and cleanse Hollows from this world." Ichigo paused then said, "I'm also a Soul Reaper. Kara was able to see me in my Soul Reaper clothes. So you might be able to as well. But I have to go and get something before I can show you."

"I see," Karen paused then said. "I will wait until then for you to tell me the rest of the story."

-------------------------------------------

"Why have you brought me here Ichigo!" Asked a stuffed lion.

"That was not my imagination now was it? That stuffed toy did talk just now?" Karen asked.

"He did. This is Kon." Ichigo said "Open up. I need the soul candy out of you."

"Wh-!" Kon asked as Ichigo shoved his hand in to take the green round candy out of the lion. He had then placed it in his mouth.

The next second Ichigo had appeared in black clothes.

"Are you able to see me Karen?" Ichigo asked.

"I can see you." Karen said looking at Ichigo.

"I thought you would be able to because Kara could see me like this too." Ichigo said.

"Who's this attactive woman, Ichigo?" Asked Kon who had taken over Ichigo's body.

"It's Kara's Mom you idiot. Don't even think about hitting on her." Ichigo said punchimg him making him fall to the floor.

"Ouch. That hurt." Kon said rubbing his cheek.

"As you can see I can become a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said. He had then began explaining everything that had happened since Kara had found out about Ichigo being one. "I'm probably fired from the job right now. Because I wouldn't fallow that bastard's orders."

"What orders?" Karen asked looking at him.

"Orders were for me to kill Kara-chan." Ichigo said angrily.

"What?" Karen asked as she fell to the ground weak-kneeed.

"I had disobeyed the order. Those bastards sure are stupid to think I'd even go through with it." Ichigo paused then said as he went over to Karen and kneeled down in front of her. "I had gone to ask for some help from a friend. They were able to help me get in touch with Kara-chan."

"How?" Karen asked.

"They had opened up a doorway so-to-speak to help us get in touch with Kara-chan." Ichigo paused the said, " we were able to get to talk to her."

"What did she say?" Karen asked. "I remember she didn't remember you earlier."

"She still didn't remember us. But then she did as we were about to leave the place to come back home. It was then that she told us she had remember us and asked me to tell you what had happened from the beginning. And that she was happy with what she had chosen." Ichigo said.

"I see," Karen said. "I'm glad she's happy with what she chose. But I'm worried about her safety with what you just told me."

------------------------------------------------

(Hueco Mundo)

Ulquiorra and Kara were laying down in her room.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for quite some time today." Ulquiorra paused then said, "you haven't said a word since you said your 'goodbyes' to Ichigo and the others."

"I'm okay. I just wish those bastards in Soul Society didn't mess around with my friends and family." Kara paused then said as she placed her hand against his cheek. "I'm worried about what they might do to them because of the path I've chosen."

"Would you like me to go and see how your mother is doing for you?" He asked as he ran his hands over her body pressing hers against his.

"It might be a stupid question to ask. But what if they catch you?" Kara asked looking at him.

"Yeah, that is a stupid question to ask me." Ulquiorra said smirking at Kara. "They won't catch me. I promise you that." He said as he kissed her.

Kara wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body close to his as they kissed.

Ulquiorra smiled as he ran his hands over the areas where they were before they had gone to the meeting Aizen had earlier.

All of a sudden there was knocking on Kara's door.

"Who is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's Gin. Aizen wants to speak to you Ulquiorra."

"I'm coming," Ulquiorra said as he got up from Kara's bed. He went towards Kara's door and opened it. "What does Aizen-sama want?"

"He just told me he wanted to speak to you alone." Gin said.

"I understand. Stay here and watch over Kara-chan."

"Sure," Gin said watching Ulqiorra leave to go and meet Aizen.

------------------------------------

(Aizen's chambers)

"You wanted to see me Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked bowing to him.

"I was wondering why Kara-chan had felt depressed earlier after you came back." Aizen said.

"I was just talking to her about that." Ulquiorra paused then said, "Kara-chan was worried about what those Soul Society bastards would do to her Mom because she had chosen to be with me and our group."

"Kara-chan thinks they will punish her Mom for her choices she made?" Aizen asked.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra paused then said, "I was telling her that I would go and see how her Mom was doing."

"I see," Aizen paused then said. "I shall allow you to go and visit Kara-chan's Mom."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said bowing towards Aizen. He had left and went to go and tell Kara he had permission to go.

-----------------------------------------

(Kara's room)

Kara and Gin were laughing as Ulquiorra walked into her room.

"Kara-chan." Ulqiorra paused then said smiling at her, "I got permission from Aizen-sama to visit your Mother."

"I see," Kara paused then asked. "Am I allowed to come?"

"I think it would be better if you stayed here." Ulqiorra said placing his hand against her cheek. "I promise you I'll come back." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I understand." Kara said as Ulquiorra pulled away from her lips.

Gin smiled at them and snuck out of Kara's room to let them have a few minutes alone.

--------------------------------------------

"I'll be back soon." Ulquiorra said as he had left Hueco Mundo for Ningenkai.

Kara nodded her head understanding as she smiled at him watching him go through the black portal.

------------------------------------------

(Ningenkai)

Ulquiorra had ended up outside Karen's door. He had then knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Yes?" She asked opeing the door. "Can I help you?"

"Might I have a moment to talk to you Karen-san?"

"How did you know my name?" Karen asked as she began to close the door.

"It's about Kara-chan."

"Come in," Karen said as she opened the door. Thinking this man who stood on her doorstep had some more answers for her.

Ichigo had watched the scene from the corner.

"I'm surprised he's acting kind towards Karen-san? I wonder if it cause he knows she's Kara's mother?"

"It could be." Inoue said as she, Ishida, and Chad had watched Ulquiorra enter Kara's house.

-----------------------------------------

"I think Ichigo told you most of what happened."

"You know Ichigo?" Karen asked looking at him.

"I guess you can say he's my enemy."

"Enemy?"

"My kind are at war with the shinigami from Soul Society." Ulquiorra said looking at her.

"Your 'kind'?" Karen asked as she sat down across from him.

"I'm called an Arrancar. Hollows or demons, if you want to call them that. That have retained a human form. The only thing is that we have a hole in our neck." Ulquiorra said as he had shown her the hollow area on his body.

"So my daughter had fallen in love with a demon?" Karen asked then said smiling, "no matter who or what you are. As long as she is safe and happy. I'm glad with what she chose. After Ichigo told me about those Soul Society bastards wanted her dead. I had wanted to go and kill the one who had threatened her."

"Would you like to see her? I can't bring her back here. But I can bring you there if you want to see her." Ulquiorra said.

"I would like to see her." Karen said as she stood up from her chair.

Ulquiorra and Karen had then walked outside.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I shall bring Karen-san back. I'm just taking her to see Kara-chan." Ulquiorra said looking towards the area of where Ichigo was with everyone else.

"You knew we were here?" Ichigo asked.

"The whole time since I arrived." Ulquiorra said.

"I see. Becareful with Karen-san. She could get hurt very easily there."

"Do you think I would let Kara-chan's mother get hurt?"

"No. But just to be on the safe side I'm telling you to be careful." Ichigo said as he watched Ulquiorra and Karen enter a black portal.

"I will be. She's only going to visit for a few minutes. Then I shall bring her back home." Ulquiorra said as the portal closed.

Ichigo and everyone else went home.


	9. Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8:**

"Where did you bring me?" Karen asked as she came with Ulquiorra to a white castle-like building.

"We are in Hueco Mundo. It's where I live. And now it's also Kara-chan's home." Ulquiorra said as he guided Karen towards Kara's room.

He opened Kara's door to find her laughing and talking with Gin.

"I'm back." Ulquiorra said as he walked into their room with Karen.

"Welcome back." Kara said smiling at him. She looked and saw Karen was with him. "Hi Mom."

Gin got up and left as he said, "I'll let Kara-chan have some alone time with you guys." Gin turned back as he said, "nice meeting you, Kara-chan's Mom."

Karen smiled back as she said, "nice to meet you too."

Kara had walked over to Karen and hugged her.

"How have you been?" Karen asked.

"I'm okay. I haven't been gone that long have I?"

"With you not home anymore. It feels like forever to me." Karen said looking at Kara.

"I see. It doesn't feel like it was that long since I came here." Kara said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

Two girls were watching what was going on.

"Why would Ulquiorra bring another worthless human here!" The dark haired girl asked angrily. "I don't see what Aizen-sama sees in that worthless human girl."

"Maybe we should see what she's here for when she's alone in her room." The blond haired girl said.

--------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you're happy Kara. It's all I ever wanted for you." Karen paused then said, "even though I'll miss you greatly since you won't be coming home."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Kara said hugging her as she left with Ulquiorra.

"I'll be back soon," Ulquiorra said back.

"Okay. I'll see you when you come back." Kara said smiling at him.

Ulquiorra nodded his head and left the next second to take Karen home.

--------------------------------------------------

"Let's go." The dark haired girl said to the other one with her.

They had then began walking towards Kara's room. The dark haired girl began to show her jealousy more with each step she took to get to Kara's room. The next minute they opened her door and entered the room as they closed it behind them.

--------------------------------------------

Kara looked towards the two girls who stared at her.

"What do you want with me?" Kara asked.

"I don't see what Aizen-sama sees in this wretched human." The girl with black pigtails said as she placed her hand against Kara's throat and begun to squeeze.

Kara opened her eyes wide and let out a surprised gasp at how strong the girl was. But she wouldn't back down as she reached for the girl's wrist.

"You seem to be jealous of me for some reason. Why are you feeling that towards me?" Kara asked looking at her.

"Loli! That's enough! Stop it! Aizen-sama will get angry." The blond haired girl said watching the black haired girl.

"Shut up Melony!" Loli yelled as she threw Kara towards the wall. "I won't let this wretched human go near Aizen-sama! He don't need her filthy hands helping him!" She yelled as she begun squeezing her hands against Kara's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing to my woman?" Spoke a cold voice in the doorway to Kara's room.

Loli and Melony looked behind them and saw Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" They both yelled in shock and somewhat fear.

"I asked you a question." He said in a more sinister voice.

"She fell and we were helping her up." Loli said laughing nervously as she let go of Kara's wrist.

Ulquiorra looked at Kara's wrist and noticed how close it was to being broken.

"Wrong answer!" He said glaring at them.

"Ulquiorra! Wait!" Kara yelled towards him as she seen him beginning to bring out his Cero. "It's okay. They didn't mean any harm. They had thought I came here to help Aizen-sama. But they didn't know the real reason I came here was to be with you. Don't punish them." Kara said looking at him.

"I gave my word to Aizen-sama that if anyone harmed you. I would kill them. No matter who they were or how long it took me to do it." Ulquiorra said looking at Kara as he placed his hand against her cheek.

Loli and Melony had begun to look afraid as they heard Ulquiorra spoke with Kara.

"It's ok. I'll heal from this injury. Don't punish them." Kara paused then said as she smiled towards Loli and Melony. "I can understand how they feel. Every woman does get jealous if they felt like another woman is trying to take away the one they love and admire."

Kara had then begun to emit a golden light from her left hand and placed it over her right hand that was injured. The next instant it had begun to heal.

Loli and Melony had begun to leave Kara's room.

"Just incase you girls try to harm her again." Ulquiorra spoke in a menacing tone towards them as he looked at them. "Aizen-sama didn't ask for her to be brought here. I did. And if I ever catch you trying to harm one hair on her again. I won't be as merciful."

"We understand," Loli and Melony both said looking at Ulquiorra.

---------------------------------------------

"Well it looks like you little girls got scolded by Ulquiorra." Gin said smiling at Loli and Melony.

They just looked towards him.

"Just a little warning to you girls." Gin said as he opened his eyes to look at them. "Don't harm that girl. I tell you this because I was caught peeking at them before and almost became shishkabob." Gin said laughing. "So he won't go easy on any of us that interupts them or harms her in anyway."

"I find it disgusting that creature is here in our world." Loli said angrily.

"Kara-chan is not as bad as you might think. She's on our side now. Because she fell in love with Ulquiorra-kun. She decided of her own free will to forget about her world and join us. No one forced her to come here."

"But he was the one who had spoke of her to Aizen-sama. And Aizen-sama seemed pleased about that girl coming here." Loli said.

"Yes. Because of her special powers. That is why he's letting her stay here. Plus he thinks with Kara-chan with Ulquiorra-kun. He will get stronger than he is now. Which is a good thing for Aizen-sama." Gin said smiling at them.

"I still don't like it." Loli said leaving with Melony.

They had both left and went back to their room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ulquiorra asked placing his hand against her neck where the red haind print around it was beginning to disappear.

"I'm sure." Kara said smiling at him.

Ulquiorra bent over and kissed Kara's neck where his hand was moments before as he brought her body close to his.

Kara let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she brought her body closer to his.

Ulquiorra grinned as he leaned towards her and kissed her as he picked her up. He walked over to her bed and laid her down gently and went over to close and lock her door.

"Now hopefully we won't be interrupted again tonight." He said smirking at her.

Kara felt her body temperature rise as she knew why he was smirking. She begun to feel her heart beat fast as Ulquiorra leaned over and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

She slowly felt her buttons on her shirt become undone. With each button undone. Kara felt her knees grow weaker.

Then as he unbottoned the last button. Kara sucked in a deep breath as Ulquiorra caressed her body gently as he led a trial of kisses following the path made by his fingers moments before.

Ulquiorra grinned as he felt how Kara had reacted to him. He brought his head up where he last kissed and looked at her and smiled seeing how her face became red from a deep blush from his caresses.

"Do you like what I do to you Kara?" He asked grinning.

"Yes," she said a little breathlessly.

"Then you might like this." He said as he placed his hand on the area where her legs connected with her.

Kara felt her pulse go faster and her face become hotter from Ulquiorra's intimate touch.

"Well?" He asked applying a little more pressure, making her breathing becoming heavier with each breath.

"Y, yes." Kara gasped.

"Yes what?" He asked teasingly as he kissed her along the neck, which made her pulse pound harder and almost making her dizzy with the reactions made by her body from his caresses.

"I," Kara paused then said as she brought her hands to wrap around in the fabric of his jacket. "I like what you're doing to me, Ulquiorra." She said as she began to feel her body shake from his caressing.

"It seems like your body likes it too." He said grinning seductively towards her. Ulquiorra paused then asked still grinning, "how about we take this little encounter of ours to a further step?"

Kara didn't even have the chance to reply to his question. Even if she couldn't say anything before he kissed her again. They both knew the answer to what she would have said.

Ulquiorra had finshed taking away their clothes and tossed them onto the floor next to their bed. He smiled as he saw a small fire lit in her eyes. And she returned the smile as she saw the same thing in his. He smiled as he bent over and kissed her intimately then brought his lips up to meet hers hungrily. Then as if time stopped for them in a single moment. He had claimed her body as he entwined his fingers with hers.

Kara felt a small amount of pain as an uncontrolable tightness surrounded where Ulquiorra was joined with her. Then as her body began to relax. Ulquiorra pulled away and brought her to lay on top of him.

"Now you really are my woman. Body and soul." He said grinning a sinister, yet seductive grin.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Kara said smiling as a tear brought on by the quick amount of pain that came in that first moment. But had quickly disappeared as they began to relax more. The tear had gone unnoticed by either oif them as they were not thinking about the pain. But the pleasure that happened between them.

Ulquiorra smiled as he brought her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as they both fell asleep in relaxation.


End file.
